


Relax, It's a Party

by KuronekoGrimm



Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Father, Adoption, Alien Cultural Differences, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Feels, Fire Newts, Fireworks, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Married Characters, Married Couple, Multi, New Reptile species, Party, Pregnancy, Sassy, Vegeta being sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, barbarians - Freeform, what I would call a normal gathering for the Z fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoGrimm/pseuds/KuronekoGrimm
Summary: Some time after, maybe during Arc 3, Pet and her royal reptiles go to enjoy some social relaxation at a party with the Z fighters. The first for Frieza and Kuriza. Let's hope they can get along and not start any fights while Pet socializes with the friends she's made with the tyrant's enemies.
Relationships: Android 18 & Marron (Dragon Ball), Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s), Frieza (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Frieza (Dragon Ball)/You, Kuriza & Frieza, Kuriza & Reader, Mr. Hercule & Majin Buu, Piccolo & Son Gohan, Son Gohan & Son Goku, Vegeta & Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Videl Satan & Son Gohan & Son Pan, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: The Ivory King Bows Only to His Pet [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Relax, It's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been working on this since before Christmas. The original prompt was around 300~ words and was made purely for an implied sexual joke. I wish I was joking about that. And now it's upward of 14k, how did this happen? And yes, this is around the time of Arc 3, where Pet will encounter truly 'adult' Frieza, otherwise known as Frieza. To take the place of baby Frieza, and baby Vegeta, we have sweet baby Kuriza. Why does it seem like every arc needs a sweet baby, don't know, but they're cute though.

Bulma could be a sweet woman, you knew this. There were just times that her sweetness seemed like bragging. Which, truth be told, you knew she couldn't help her attitude, the blue-haired woman was the heiress to an entire fortune and technological empire. And both her and her father continue to make advancements with no sign of stopping. 

And each time you take a trip to Earth, it feels like a culture shock. It certainly makes you feel old, having known her father as a middle-aged man with a new marriage and a growing company in the news before your wish on the dragon balls. Your concept of time was frazzled at this point.

Frieza was a tiny thing when you first met him and now, he was your height. 

And noticeably older. 

Bulma, a person who certainly wasn't even conceived when you were twenty, is older than you, with two kids.

And Vegeta, the pouty five-year-old you adored, was now older than you, a pouty man, husband, with two kids.

Well, you suppose you also have two kids.

You wouldn't change how your life has gone, even if your husband tends to 'tease' the friends you've made within Bulma's group. Giving you quite the awful headaches.

Thus, you've been reluctant to ask the ivory emperor to escort you to any of Bulma's over-the-top parties for fear of his catty nature surfacing with the men of the Z fighters, mostly the Saiyans. 

But this was Bulma's annual reunion party, not a birthday or an accomplishment that you knew the frost demon wouldn't care for. It was for family and friends and wouldn't feel right if you and Kuriza were the only ones to go. Besides, with you pregnant, both of your reptiles were unnecessarily cautious of letting you out of their sights, the father more so than the son.

If Runga had been here, you could only sigh at how she would've reacted. Frieza would fuel that anxious behavior and you'd be stuck in a cocoon of blankets for the rest of your pregnancy with the incoherent chirping of your lemur as she frets over you. 

So, to make sure that the lizard lord was on his best behavior for the event, you promised he could have anything he wanted, within reason. To your surprise, Frieza did accept your open invitation with that promise in mind, coyly denying any mishaps that had occurred prior.

You were skeptical of the small chuckle he gave you after, a sensual gaze transfixing yours before he went back to his work.

All of it led to now, you, sitting in the galaxy's softest chair while the 'small' dropship you and your reptilian family had taken travels to land down near the location of Bulma's party. The heiress had decided that she didn't want to deal with the winter's cold and treated everyone to a nice vacation on a tropical resort island. You rub absentmindedly at your swollen stomach, bordering on passing out from the dull thrum of the ship's engines.

A solid, yet light weight makes you aware of someone in the enormous plush lounger with you. And the small cool hands that brush and tug lightly at the sleeve of your dress give you a clear idea as well.

"Mama, Father said to tell you we're arriving soon!" The child chirps and opening your eyes you the sight of your young son. Looking much like his father with pale white scales, deep red eyes and a dark maroon color gem that usually looks brown to the untrained eye. 

He was three in frost demon age but had the mentality of a six-year-old, maybe even further than that with the education given to the royal family. Thankfully, he still had the speech of a youth of his age, sorta.

Sometimes, you couldn't understand why you were 'Mama' and Frieza was 'Father', it was mismatched but nothing to truly complain about.

You yawn lightly before gently rubbing the tiny prince's gem, immediately listening to the soft, inexperienced purr he emits in response. "Thank you, baby." You murmur, struggling briefly as you sit up from your lax position. 

Although it wasn't a concern, you pat your knees and get the small reptile to sit in front of you, an eager smile on his face. "Kuriza, mama needs you to be on your best behavior at this party. Trunks and Goten will be there for you to play with."

This was the first event that Kuriza would be attending as well with the Earth-bound fighters. However, with your connections with Bulma and the multitudes of video calls you've shared, Kuriza wasn't a stranger on the faces and personalities of your friends. Though the children were something that made the little prince nervous. His lack of experiences and lack of age-appropriate friends meant this would also be his first time with children his own age to interact with. You were so excited for your cute boy.

The maroon prince nods gleefully, eager to please you as his long tail wags behind him unrestricted. "Yes mama! Sons of angry dumb monkey and happy dumb monkey, correct?" He mewls in question, still appearing proud that he remembered the familial lines of his future acquaintances.

You want to be angry; you really do. Your little boy just looked so happy he knew your relationships by heart. But you also knew exactly who told your impressionable child those names.

"They go by Vegeta and Goku now sweetie, use those when you see them." You gently correct, a weak smile forming on your lips. You grace the small boy with a kiss against his gem, shooing him off once more to grab his father from the command area of the drop ship. 

You shake your head lightly, watching Kuriza sprint off eagerly out of the living quarters that your husband stashed you in for the trip back to Earth. You let your eyes shut while you sit against the plush surface that seems to conform to the shape of your figure. Firm enough that you don't fall back, but soft enough to make you feel like you're on a cloud. Almost enough to fall back asleep, even while sitting up as you were. Subconsciously, your hand runs against the roundness of your stomach and eases the eager life within you.

The telltale squeaks you have memorized as your boys comes softly from behind you, but it was only the one set rather than two. And as such, you thought it was only your son, coming back empty handed from getting the suave emperor. Even the soft playful giggle that sounded made you think of the younger frost demon trying to surprise you.

And like the mother you were, you were going to act surprised, even if you could hear his cute footsteps approaching. 

You, of course, are mistaken with a sharp gasp when chilled lips grace the side of your neck in a solid kiss, a few softer ones peppered higher before their owner chuckles darkly. Even with as far as you have gone with intimacy, these moments of affection were still things that brought a flush to your cheeks. 

"Ewww! Father!" You hear Kuriza squeal close by.

You're quick to look behind you, red flooding your face, spotting your boys. Your amethyst bejeweled lover smirking haughtily at your stunned face while carrying your squirming maroon crowned child in his arms, looking grossed out by the PDA. 

"Frieza!" You bashfully stammer, a hand landing on the spots he covered, the ones that tingled lightly in the aftermath. 

"Hello, my love." The frost demon purrs, letting Kuriza down from his arms and coming around to the front of the chair and the front of you. "I saw you quite enjoyed a small nap on the klouda cushion I got you on the trip here." One hand skims the outline of yours on your stomach while the other lays against your cheek. 

Red eyes lock on yours and the hand on your face keeps you trapped and unable to turn away. His forehead bumps gently against yours before he sneaks in a few more kisses along your jawline, a gentle purr in his throat.

"What, you were watching me sleep? Pervert." You whisper, no venom behind your words as you lean into his affection. 

"Please, that is tame compared to other happenstance I've been known to do, with or to you." He utters, a heated look in his eyes, even going so far as to pinch his bottom lip between his fangs while looking smug. His tail looping around one of your lower legs and rubbing gently with soft scales.

"Oh my Kami! Frieza!" You hiss, pushing the plum gem etched in his chest back and trying to get some space for your overheated body. "Really?"

The ivory emperor allows you to push him back, cackling at your response with all the enthusiasm you've known he puts into his work. Kuriza takes your side in this unknown argument, pouting at his father's laughter as he molds to your side in a koala like hug, even wrapping his tail around your midsection.

"Father! Quit being mean to mama!" The child whines, doing his best to glare at the older frost demon. Only relaxing when your hand rubs at his back, turning to hide his face in your shoulder with a huff.

"I'm fine baby, besides, your father's like a cat, once he finds something to tease, he won't let it go." You hum with a sigh, narrowing a glare at your still snickering reptile who meets your gaze with his own flirty one.

"It would explain why I haven't let you go, beloved."

You can only shake your head and scoff, but still it does bring a faint smile to your lips.

~x~

It took very little to fix your appearance and brush down your dress to be more suitable for the event and the loading bay was easy to transverse with its slow ramp that lowers to the breezy grass and flowers decorating a stony path. Your frost demons lock you in on both of your sides, a chilly palm laying against your lower back from your husband and your young son clinging fiercely to your leg on the other side of you. 

Frieza sighs lightly, keeping his eyes locked forward but you could feel his fingers tap against your spine. "Kuriza, your mother needs her leg to walk. You will embarrass our family if you keep suffocating her like that." He utters.

At his words though, the small lizard pulls reluctantly away. He cradles his tail in his arms instead, a pout on his lips as he looks down. "My apologies father. I will be strong."

You couldn't be too peeved with Frieza's attitude, he was still learning how to be a parent, and not an emperor when it came to family. And while it wasn't an ideal response to his young son, it was better than his disinterest and irritation when Kuriza first was introduced to you both. The little prince was certainly a surprise that neither of you were expecting. But with as many princes as you've picked up along your life now, one more wasn't going to hurt you.

You settle a small glare on the side of Frieza's face before grabbing Kuriza's hand and allowing him to hold onto you safely. He doesn't reject your comfort, a soft flush of maroon on his cheek as he giggles. "You're being hypocritical, Frieza." 

"Pardon?"

"You're not sneaky, either pull your tail away or coil it somewhere else." You order, watching him look away from your heated 'motherly' look. His tight-lipped smile is tense, and his tail, is coiled along your thigh and tight with your accusation. The appendage had darted and rested discreetly under the hem of your dress. 

With a heaving dramatic sigh, the emperor bows to your whim and the tail unwinds to wrap around your hips instead, a light embrace and more of a precaution. And for his sanity, no doubt. 

The walk down the path was quite scenic, well-tended flowers bloomed beautifully in vibrant patches, green trimmed and colored a dark green to show its health. The path itself was maintained with polished stones of equal proportions settled together and grass threads were not seen between them. You could hear animals unknown to you twitter and chirp around you with the billowing winds and clashing waves breaking up against the nearby beach. The sun still set high in the sky, but the heat was manageable with a cool dry breeze that passed periodically. 

You were thankfully to the muscular limb stretched across your hips, feeling the tight squeezes it would give with your movements. It corrected your pregnant waddle, the extra weight giving you imbalance in your steps and with the rounded stones as your guiding mark to the party, it was a siren's call to a slip and fall if you weren't careful.

As cute as it was to see your frosty emperor dote on you to this extreme, you couldn't call him out on it. But you do have to swallow back your laughter at his feign disregard, such a dull expression was cast over his face. 

Your attention is stolen back by the advancing clearing, saturated in decorations for a celebration, though none were for the winter season. Like the planner was wanting to place the season far from their mind. It was beautifully filled, homey compared to the ballrooms and events that Frieza's race held. The atmosphere was friendly, laughter brightens the silence your family had peaceably enjoyed while walking here and you smile unknowingly to new and old faces among the crowd.

And just as your frost demons were in view, that laughter cuts off and an unease settles with most of the adults. You almost sigh, even with reluctant agreement of non-hostility between Frieza and the Earth's fighters, they still were hesitant to trust him. Apart from one excitable Saiyan.

"Oh dear, with this many eyes, I'd fear it was my gala we turned up to." Frieza hums teasingly, his red eyes scanning each of his 'prey' with coy smirk. 

"You're not helping things." You mutter in a dry tone to your amused lizard, forcing a light wave that gets the true host's attention. 

"Who ever said I wanted to?"

You ignore his sarcastic remark, as the heiress makes her way over, cutting off her prior conversations to greet you. The blue-haired woman lightens up with a small laugh, seemingly managing to get the party back into a better atmosphere. Their individual conversations begin once again, although laced with well-timed glances in Frieza's direction. No doubt to try and keep him in check. 

"You made it!" Bulma chirps with a smile, giving you a light embrace in greeting, it was difficult with your protruding stomach. You note that neither Frieza or Kuriza stop her, or remove themselves from touching you, namely the ivory tail wrapped around you like a belt didn't even twitch with the contact.

"Of course I did! If it wasn't for you, Frieza would've just locked me in the quarters until the baby." You giggle, earning an eyeroll from your husband at your banter.

"Please, you're exaggerating, my dearest. You'd have regulated walks and be confined to the quarters." He adds, snickering at the slightly worried expression passing the woman's face. 

You merely shake your head. "He's only goading you, don't worry about him." You sigh, refocusing your attention on the tinkering queen in front of you. "How's Bulla?" 

"That's right, you haven't seen her yet!" The question redirects Bulma's concerns with a pleasant smile forming on her lips, her hand resting against her cheek in an adoring manner, a glittering ring band on one finger. "Mister Prince of Saiyans himself is taking care of her as we speak. It's her naptime, but I'm sure you could catch her if we hurry," She seems to bite her lip lightly before adding on to her information, a small glance in the tyrant's direction, but it traces back to you quickly. "And you could catch up with Vegeta too." There was a timid prod with that, more care with how Frieza and Vegeta's history seemed meddled by your presence. 

And as such, neither were fond of sharing you.

Black lips were drawn into a straight line, but the light pat against the small of your back let you know that it was okay. "Go on then, I'll behave out here, however I will avoid having to deal with the monkey for too long." The frost demon murmurs coolly, his tail slowly slips away from your hips to twitch restlessly behind him. "Kuriza, stay by your mother's side and keep her safe until I see her again." 

"Yes father!" The maroon child chirps, a proud look on his features and a soft wag to his tail.

You smile, giving your reptile a small peck at the corner of his mouth in farewell. Though with the look he sent back as well as a soft growl, that was definitely not from aggression, you knew he was regretting his choice, and maybe even agreeing to come the celebration. Hands even clenching to refrain from holding you back that he settles to cross against his chest. 

Bulma looks a little flustered as she turns away, leading you further into the crowd and into the large lodgings stationed nearby. Your son tagging along with starry eyes at the difference in cultures he had come into contact with. You were glad he was acting more like a kid and less like a bodyguard. He did shy away from the prying eyes of adults that you both had passed to get to the tropical styled homes. The largest was your destination, far from the bellowing voices and music of the gathering. 

You can feel your excitement grow as Bulma guides you inside, and to an open room where you see the toned back of an ebony haired man, dressed in a button-up shirt. In his arms, he has cradled an infant who is sleeping soundly. Light and thin strands of blue hair are curled around her ears and cover her head that look so much like her mother. And even though it was adorable on her, the baby Bulla has a pinch between her eyebrows that look too much like her father, Vegeta. 

You hold back the loving coo you have in the back of your throat witnessing your 'son' hold his own child. And it also makes you regret missing Trunks' early years, but as Bulma had informed you, it wasn't all that it was cracked up to be. You get a little misty eyed, brushing a delicate hand over the top of Kuriza's gem, wanting him to grow up just the same.

It doesn't take much for Vegeta to notice you, Saiyans were notorious for a high sense of smell and it's not like three pairs of feet weren't noticeable either. A dark pair of eyes seek out you as he turns toward you, a twitch to his lips that curve up.

"Hi monkey!" You whisper sweetly, waving a hand joyfully at the stoic man in greeting. His returning scoff only makes you giggle, knowing that while he hated that demeaning slur from anyone else, you meant it as the sweet nickname for your adoptive son. You tread closer with your pregnant waddle, forcing Kuriza to stumble to keep up with your sudden speed. 

An amused Bulma leans against the doorframe with crossed arms, taking in the cute scene as you pat the taller man's head like he was still that tiny child that clung to your side, while also trying to coo at the closer image of Bulla. She enjoyed you working your magic on her husband, it relaxed him to levels that she, as his wife, couldn't do. And that was just the unconditional affection that a parent could give to their child, even if your bonds were not forged with blood. The Prince had spent years thinking about you after you went missing and thought about you even on his time on Earth, until it all culminated into one action.

He deserves to have this 'normal' aspect in his life.

"Look at her, she's just so beautiful." You mumble, leaning against Vegeta to look at the infant's scowling-tired face. "She's even got your grumpy look." 

The man scowls at your words, prompting a gleeful hum from you as you poke his nose. "That's the one." His expression has you snickering before you turn your attention back to Bulla. "I used to do this one little trick while you were asleep. I heard you purr more than once when I did." Your finger lingers for only a moment and then it travels to rub gently between the little girl's eyebrows, watching as her furrowing brow slowly relaxes. Her purr wasn't fully developed, but she does sigh as her grasp on her father's shirt loosens.

Vegeta's wife takes notice of the small smile that quirks on his lips while watching his daughter finally relax and sleep peacefully. She also keeps the trick for later when you weren't around to try on all her Saiyan blooded family.

Kuriza peeks over Vegeta's arms to see the baby, a soft tug at your dress gets your attention. As well as Vegeta's. He bashfully waves a greeting before whispering lightly to you. "Mama, is that what baby will look like?" He questions, taking glances at your stomach and Bulla with glittering eyes.

You smile, watching your son's tail wag with delight at the idea. "They might, or they might look like you and your father." 

Vegeta lightly scoffs, dodging a narrowed look you send his way, but he continues his sass. "As if we need any more egotistical reptiles." He mutters, walking away to lay his infant to rest in a crib within the room. 

"You should know that any kid I raise won't end up spoiled like my husband." You huff, reassuringly rubbing your son's head. "You turned out okay, Vegeta." Your other hand goes to rub at your lower back, it was irritating to say, but Frieza's chilled hand had been a comfort to sore muscles that were overworked these days.

"She's got a point; I give you like a 7 out of 10." Bulma remarks with a laugh, her blue eyes catch a small figure hiding close by and looking into the room where the most activity was at. It wasn't a positive gaze. The woman quirks an eyebrow at her young son furrowing his brow while staring in with lavender eyes. There's a noticeably frown on his lips as he grips the side of a piece of furniture. An unreliable source of cover, but the best he could do with the sparse vacation home style villa they had rented. Plus it gave the best view into Bulla's room without being in the actual room or beside his mother.

He seems to grumble while peeking in, watching as Vegeta guides you to the cushioned chair within his sister's room, taking great care to be your anchor and even kneeling. Something that was rare even for his mother to have done from the proud prince. Your tagalong child is left pouting at the care the man was giving you, crawling into the chair with you to cuddle to your side and block him from touching you more. You suppress the happy giggle in your throat before rubbing their heads, giving the small lizard a smooch to his temple.

His vision is obscured with the image of his mother staring now at him with a raised brow in his direction, arms crossed over her chest. "Trunks, why are you hiding over here?" She murmurs, tapping her foot.

The young boy jumps, moving back slightly with a flustered look on his face. He points in the direction of Bulla's room, a frustrated pout forming on his lips quickly. "W-why is she here?" He stumbles, referring to you harshly. "Why are you letting her be around dad?"

Bulma tilts her head, listening to her son's questions before looking back over to you and Vegeta, conversing happily albeit quietly while around the sleeping baby. "What's wrong with it, Trunks? It makes Vegeta happy to see her." Her confusion is clear.

The lavender headed boy stammers, unable to get his words out as his face turns red. "B-but... she... and you and dad!" He's frantic before he shakes his head, growling under his breath. "You're just standing around and letting her be so friendly with dad!" He finally puffs out unhappily.

The woman's expression fades into some surprise, and then she sighs. A manicured hand brushes back her hair as she takes in the feelings that Trunks had released. She had finally realized what Trunks meant. Her eyes glance back towards your happy expression, rubbing Vegeta's head with the same affection you gave Kuriza not moments before. Yet her son was still too stubborn and young to recognize the differences. "Trunks, it's complicated, but I need you to let your dad have this. We'll explain about it later." She states, kneeling to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Please be nice to them, it would make him so happy if you got along with them."

Trunks isn't given the chance to reply as you finally decide to leave the infant's room. Kuriza holding your arm and Vegeta standing to your side like a guard, naturally, his arms are crossed over his chest as he looks on at the peculiar display of his wife conversing with their young son. And yet, you look on brightly, a smile lighting up your features at seeing the half-Saiyan. "Trunks! I'm glad we found you so soon." You shift your attention to your frost demon, freeing yourself from his anxious grip to prod him over. "Kuriza, this is Trunks."

Bulma stands up, a weak smile on her features, and an even weaker laugh as she pats Trunks' back. "Trunks was probably acting like an overprotective brother. Came to see what all the fuss was about around his baby sis." She states, and a look from her husband tells her he didn't buy it.

But he also didn't comment on it. And Trunks wasn't going to correct his mom.

You coo at your friend's statement though, looking down at the boy with clear affection for his attitude before passively rubbing at your stomach. "Gosh, I hope a certain little prince does the same for his sibling." You hum, getting a rise out of the reptile at your side. 

Kuriza stammers, tail lashing behind him as he puffs his chest. "Of course mama, the baby will be safe with me always!" He looked so much like your husband when he was determined, only a child version of it was much cuter. 

"I know they will be, but you know, Trunks is a pro when it comes to being a good big brother, maybe you could learn a thing or two from him." You persuade, rubbing at the ivory lizard's cheeks gently. "You could have fun playing with him too." He seems to sober up at the thought of leaving you.

You didn't want him to be stuck to you like glue though, your poor baby needed to socialize with children his own age, and thankfully the Z fighters had that. Meaning you wouldn't have to resort to allowing the snobby nobles' children on Frieza's homeworld, or the worrying youths of Helios' planet around your precious child. Both of which weren't responsible role models for Kuriza.

But Kuriza was as attached to you as he was his father and when given the choice, he'd rather stay with you. Even if you talked to him about it before. He was afraid, but that was something he'd get over if he'd only try it out. You cast pleading eyes to both parents and Trunks himself, though the boy wasn't eager to help.

"Trunks, take the runt to where you and Kakarot's son are playing. This is a celebration, and his mother shouldn't have to worry after him for the entire event." Vegeta speaks up gruffly before Bulma can, earning him a huff from the woman.

"What your father is trying to say is, go play with Kuriza. He's lonely with all these adults here and needs some friends." The blue-haired woman corrects, sending a motherly look towards her stubborn child that has him turning away.

"Wait, but m-mama, father said I had to stay with you until he found you again!" Kuriza whimpers, stopping in his timid tracks over to Trunks and holding his long tail against him. 

"Kuriza, you're my son, not my guard. Are you going to listen to me, or your father?" You question, placing a hand on your hip as your son fumbles lightly at your gaze. "Baby, I just want you to have fun and make friends, not cooped up next to your parents while we smooch each other." A sigh leaves your throat, a sad look on your face, which does get a response from your little prince.

"You're right, mama. I'll make friends with them." The maroon jeweled child murmurs quietly. His red eyes dart over to the stern looking man by your side. "Mister Vegeta, will you protect my mama while I'm playing?" He asks sweetly, not at all perturbed by the Saiyan's attitude or overall nature.

Vegeta scoffs a bit, looking away from the glances that you and Bulma were giving him, sappy and adoring looks that weren't meant to be given to a man like him. "You ask as if that's not obvious. Yes, she'll be fine. Now go." He states in a dry tone. 

"Awe, monkey." You utter, stretching a hand to rub at his shoulder. "Such a sweet boy." Earning yet another scoff, but he doesn't push you away, allowing the contact.

Kuriza still glitters at his response, sparing only a moment to press a kiss against your stomach as a farewell to the baby then turns toward Trunks, eager to play. The half-Saiyan needs a nudge by his own mother to stop his stunned expression resting on the visage of his father and you being friendly. His brows furrow as he turns to run off, barely stopping to call after Kuriza with a "Well, come on then!" A snappy grunt that doesn't ruin the reptile's mood thankfully.

Bulma lets out an uneasy breath, watching her son dart away with your boy chasing after him to the hideout that the two half-Saiyans had claimed for the evening. Poor Pan hadn't found it just yet with them being able to effectively hide their Ki, and Chi-Chi was more than likely still praising her young granddaughter. Vegeta huffs, blackened eyes staring into her own in a silent conversation, a frown etched on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be close by." Comes her reply, leaving you confused as the blue-haired woman leaves the large beach house to return to the party and Vegeta ushers you to rest on a nearby seat, cushioned well, but you can't help but be spoiled from what Frieza has given you. You smile regardless, knowing that your Saiyan prince probably wanted to annoy your husband by taking up your time.

Though, you wouldn't stop him either. For two reasons, to see how well your frosty emperor could behave himself when you were out of the picture, and two, your monkey boy wanted to speak with you privately and relax from the mantle of a proud man that he was tiring himself with wearing. Vegeta takes a seat nearby, an image of him sitting in a colorful chair with crossed arms and stern face did not do him justice and instead has you in stitches with your quiet laughter.

He doesn't get upset with your reaction, a small shake of his head and smirk registering on his face.

You did miss your monkey.

~x~

Frieza was regretting letting you walk away with the heiress to go see the Saiyan prince. It left him with the barely withheld glares of Earth's fighters, but if he was honest, it was better than the slimy 'quick wits' of his planet's nobles who wanted to use him for their benefit.

As if it ever worked, but the looks were draining on his regard for their lives.

The ivory lizard poaches a wine glass from a nearby serving table and couldn't help the nagging thoughts of how sloppy the event was made up. The servants were few and far between and stuck to the shadows and waited for the host to order than for a scene change, the music was tacky, and the company was even worse. The food was different, vendors set up in small huts along with the buffet of servings that a gourmet catering service was preparing in another larger building. 

It made sense that food was top priority, Lord Beerus and his attendant, Whis were invited and were making their rounds on all aspects of dining at their secluded table, filled just as badly as a Saiyan's would be. Seeing an opportunity with Whis giving the tyrant a lax wave, Frieza pads over to the god of destruction's table. It wasn't like anyone else was going to choose to speak with him without some outside force, you, to help cushion the blow.

With the exception of Goku, and a scan around the area when he had first arrived, thankfully turned up that the happy male was not at the celebration just yet.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you here, Frieza." Whis murmurs, an ever-present smile on his face. 

"I would say so, your rivalry with Goku and Vegeta makes it difficult to consider you being here naturally." Beerus huffs, taking another bite of another meal, some Earth dish that required a kabob to cook properly. 

"You'd be correct, Lord Beerus." The lizard takes a sip of the dark liquid, barely hiding the dissatisfaction on his face with its flavor. Whether it be his biology of heightened taste or his extensive knowledge over the drink is unknown. "I find that it's best to limit my interactions with both, lest their stupidity lowers me to their level."

"Your wife seemed to be quite happy about attending." The angel giggles, hiding the coy turn to his lips behind a hand. "And I recall seeing both a little heir and pregnant swell with her." 

The purple sphinx seems confused, a large ear twitching at his attendant's words with a jingle from the earring clipped there. And Frieza has to force a smile on face, the corners failing to stay up. "Two? That doesn't match up with the timeline we've been given, Whis." Yellow slitted eyes narrow in the frost demon's direction.

Something unknown to most, was that you had this uncanny ability of getting some powerful people to consider you important. It was something that Frieza had noticed and ruminated over, like if he hadn't received you as a pet soon long ago, there could've been a chance that you would go to another highly powerful person. For consideration, you managed to twist him, a tyrant in the making, around your little fingers, with no power to be seen. 

An aggressive prince was made your adopted son, and that pushed him to surviving amongst the ranks of his force with the harshest of treatments possible. 

And then there was the god of destruction. There was some favor from Whis, but he liked to exacerbate any trouble you may be having to Beerus to watch the incoming anger from it. Beerus had only a few encounters with you, surprisingly he left out that he was a god during your first meeting and you, treated him as you would Frieza or Vegeta, that he didn't bother correcting. He wasn't your son, but he enjoyed the care you'd put into your friendships, and perhaps the food you'd make too, enough that harm to you was an offense.

The emperor scowls in his head, red eyes darting away from the tense aura that the feline exhibits. It was like the god had assumed his own parental role when it came to you, becoming a faux father with your family being long departed. "Care to explain that, Frieza? Seeing as there hasn't been enough time to have two children given the biology of you both." Beerus murmurs, kebab forgotten within his grasp and tail swaying with an irritated manner. The blue-skinned attendant was still quite amused.

"You'd be correct, Lord Beerus." He's forced to admit, although it's not difficult to do so, merely uncomfortable given the public situation. "My wife is not biological related to Kuriza. That is all I'm willing to reveal on this matter. But before you insinuate anything further," Frieza frowns deeply, a look of disgust on his painted lips, "I did not commit adultery, the idea disgusts me." He growls, lowering the impolite sound with another swig of his wine.

The subject seems to drop from there and a few people have begun to investigate the conversation with frightened curiosity. 

On one hand, Frieza getting destroyed was appealing and on the other hand, Beerus might decide to destroy the Earth in a backlash.

It was a conundrum for sure.

Whis claps his hands lightly, pulling a closed eye smile. "Well, aren't you two full of morals I never would've expected."

His goading only gets two agitated scoffs from the males. Clearly not interested in the obvious taunt.

Whis's cherub like laughter sounds out, blue eyes now opening to look at the disgruntled overlord. "Frieza, have you thought about my offer?" He questions.

Beerus perks, a noticeable disdain for the question, but makes no comment, going back to sourly eating his food. Even the taste couldn't fix his behavior.

The reptile flicks his tail, blood eyes watching the ripples in the glass. "I will take the offer of training, however, if this is an example of our conversations to come, I'd rather hold one with those punch0happy monkeys and that barbarian fool, Helios." His sass is palpable, and the deity can't help but snicker.

Unfortunately, such a name triggers the resident troublemaker. "Helios?"

Frieza locks up, turning his head to meet the excited gaze of Goku. "Alright! So when's he getting here? I wanna see if we can go a few rounds before the fireworks!" His grin considerably brightens the area around him, most of his friends more at ease with his appearance.

The ivory emperor holds his tongue, even as the angel begins to giggle silently behind his hand at his misfortune.

"Oh, but if you like, I don't mind sparring with you before then." The Saiyan remarks, waving his hands in a gesture of no harm. "I'm glad I gave you Helios’s invitation otherwise Chi-Chi would've gotten on my case about leaving again."

There he went, oversharing, but Frieza hides a smirk in a sip of his drink. "About that Goku, I'm afraid I have some bad news. I was unable to deliver the invitation, my poor wife needed to be tended to after all. That same wife wanted me to be on my best behavior at this celebration, which means no physical combat." Sadistic glee was written clear on his painted lips as he watches Goku ponder over his words, pouting like a child.

It doesn't last long, however, as the orange Gi wearing man smiles. "I understand, Frieza. I'll go see if he wants to join now." He chirps, popping out of existence in Instant Transmission fashion.

"They better not ruin the buffet." Beerus murmurs lowly.

Frieza rubs at the bridge of his nose, groaning. "I just wanted a simple evening. Having those two will push the limits of control I have for her promise." He curses under his breath, tail fidgeting erratically.

"Promise?" Then the deity snorts, flashing fanged teeth. "Don't tell me your good behavior today is a result of your wife having you whipped over a favor. How the tyrant falls."

"Not just a favor. An anything favor."

Whis looks surprised, a twitch of one finely plucked eyebrow at the revelation. "My, that is quite a hefty deal with committed couplings. You must have something planned if it has kept you in check so far."

The frost demon lets out a coy little chuckle, tail swaying behind him in boast. And he would've responded had he not tasted the scent of blood in the air.

Frost demon blood.

Even after drinking the alcoholic beverage and its fragrance left on his palate it was clear as ever. And that was because it was Kuriza's blood. 

Immediately, the adult lizard is set on edge, setting a cracked wine glass on an empty section of the god's table.

He begins making his way through the densest of party goers with a scowl adorning his face.

The sudden shift in mood has thrown the Z fighters off. Which is to Gohan and Videl's horror as the toddler, Pan, enjoys running around now that she has the ability to. And normally, her running around between the various faces of friends and family was a safe environment to let her explore. Now however, Frieza was off leash and angry.

The little girl giggles, running in front of Frieza's rampage and tripping with a shriek in her haste, leaving the parents scrambling to protect her. Completely out of his manner, a long serpentine tail coils around Pan's falling form, halting the child's cries before she's swayed back to Gohan and his awaiting arms in the next motion of the limb.

Frieza never stops his stride, nor does he acknowledge anything that happened.

But nearly everyone just witnessed cold and terrible Frieza save a toddler from falling without pause. Gohan adjusts his skewed glasses, blinking his dark eyes in shock. Not a scratch or bruise in sight on the happy, squirming child in his grip.

Just her bursting with laughter and clapping her hands all the while chanting, 'Again, again!' like she had experienced a joyride.

"Uh..."The half Saiyan stammers, looking at other confused eyes in the crowd of his friends.

~x~

On the outskirts of the island were beach coves, beautiful half-dome natural creations made of eroded stone. This was the impromptu secret base of Trunks and Goten. And it's where Frieza finds Kuriza, near tears and curled up with his tail on the unstable stony short, an irritated Trunks standing over him and an apprehensive Goten standing beside his friend.

"Come on Trunks, why didja do that for?" The mini Goku questions with a whine, his hand grasp the lavender-haired kid's cuff, trying to loosen the fist that was clenched there.

Trunks growls, pulling his wrist away and cries in frustration. "I didn't want him here! That woman tricked my mom and dad into getting him to follow me."

Frieza watches from behind a natural pillar, crossing his arms tightly against his chest to prevent any outbursts.

When it came to children the space emperor learned two things. One, a child was completely honest and would act or say thing depending on the feelings at play and two, they were stubbornly secretive, meaning if he were to expose himself now, all parties would clam up, afraid of involving parents. And that would let the problem fester.

So while he was beyond livid at the bruised and scratched knee that caused bleeding under the still growing scales that he noticed on his son, he also wanted to reduce the appeal of a repeated offense.

"But my mama w-wanted me to be friends with you." Kuriza whimpers, red eyes darting away from Trunks's angry ones.

"You don't even know, do you? Your mom is trying to steal my dad."

Baseless accusations. Ones that Frieza couldn't help but roll his eyes at. But to children, even fact less rumors were tried like truth.

The ivory lizard spots a familiar mop of blue hair, the tinkering heiress, and beckons her forward with a finger pressed against his lips. He then nods to the argument ensuing with their boys when she's hidden with him.

"That's not true! My mama loves father, and only us." The little reptile snaps back, flinging his tail in a hefty slap with his own anger. "Stop telling lies!"

The half Saiyan is taken aback by the change, face flustered with red. "Yes, it is, she keeps acting lovey dovey with my dad and my mom never stops them! He acts different with her and it's not fair!" His shout is broken with his own tears. "I just want her to leave and not come back. I want my parents to stay together." He rubs away angry, frustrated tears with his arms, sniffling. 

Bulma looks hurt, placing a hand on her chest as her eyes cast down. Her body fidgeted, her mind warring with itself on whether or not she should go out there and straighten out the young boy just yet. But Frieza had heard enough a disinterested scowl forming on his lips as he strides to the children.

His footsteps gave him away, something he purposefully did so that they could steel themselves. The two Saiyan children looked shocked, Goten even looking worried at this development.

Not the fear for a villain, but one for a parent.

And Kuriza shies away, embarrassment etched on his features.

The icy emperor keeps a reasonable distance away, coming up short at his son's side. "How are your injuries?" He asks, red eyes viewing the child with a glance to the side. His tone was even and gave away nothing of his mood.

"Nothing substantial, father. I braced for it when it happened." The maroon gemmed lizard responds. His adoring voice drops when he speaks to the larger reptile but as he stands it returns, movement unheeded by the scraped knee. "Mama will kiss it better too." He chirps, lighting up at the thought.

"Tell her you received it from playing." Frieza mentions, shooing off his spawn as he agrees readily.

Everyone else in attendance is left with confusion as Kuriza rushes away with a skip in his step to go to you, an eager sway in his tail.

Bulma decides to step out her hiding place, a raised brow in question towards the frosty tyrant that goes unanswered. With the appearance of his own mom, Trunks begins to sweat, face red with unwiped tears.

"Goten, go back to the party and stay with Chi-Chi. We need to speak with Trunks." The heiress orders, placing a hand to her hip as she points commandedly back out the mouth of the cove.

With her instruction clear, the two friends are unable to sputter out their excuses before the dark-haired Saiyan pads away with a slump to his shoulders.

Now Trunks is left with two adults, a no-mercy tyrant and his mother and he can't decide which is worst.

Bulma rubs at her temples, a groan leaving her throat that echoed her disappointment. The sound seems to settle on the boy's shoulder, bringing his expression to a barely restrained pout. "Do you have any idea what you could've done, Trunks? You can't hurt other kids just because you don't like their family." She starts out. Blue eyes continue to glance at Frieza, stoically watching by her side.

When she begins to mention you, Trunks huffs in anger.

"Then stop letting her around dad! I'll stop hating her if she stops appearing around us!" The half-Saiyan stubbornly reasons with a shout. He crosses his arms, warily watching them both.

Bulma goes to retort, shocked at his complete displeasure of your proximity. She wasn't concerned with his stubbornness, seeing as she and her husband were to blame for the attitude. "Trunks! I told you-"

A pristine white hand motions for her to stop, and the unexpectedness cuts her sentence to a distracted murmur. 

Now, with attention diverted to him, Trunks finally shivers at the chilly stare Frieza was leveling him with.

"Do you want to know why your ape of a father preens at my beloved's touch? Why no one prevents them from meeting, especially your mother?" A calculated brow is raised as the emperor motions to Bulma.

The woman frowns, once again unable to decide whether to stop Frieza or allow himself to be painted as the bad guy he was.

As expected, the lavender haired boy accepts to learn this knowledge, even if he was hesitant to hear it from someone other than his parent.

The frost demon smirks, crossing his arms over chest as he stalks over to the young boy. And while Frieza was a shorter fighter comparatively, he towered maliciously over the still growing Trunks.

"Did you know Vegeta was orphaned at the tender age of five, that's three years younger than you. I did that, I blew up the entire planet because I felt like it, but it's not like his parents were caring for him anyways."

Bulma bites her lip, watching as fear and anger register in her son's face.

But Frieza continues, a coy tone in his voice. "How depressing, young naive Vegeta kept alive to survive all alone in the underbelly of my soldiers clamoring for rank as both a trophy and a child soldier to be brainwashed." He teases, feigning concern as he all but circles Trunks like a shark. His tail waves, uncaring at how close it got to the boy's frame and he avoided the limb like the plague.

"He only survived because he released my Pet." The icy emperor spits. "Released her and she took him as her own child and he finally understood the affection of a mother. How laughable to know it didn't even come from one related to him by blood!"

"B-But I was told her home is here, on Earth. How d-does she look so young?" Trunks stumbles, watching this natural predator move like he was cornering prey. Slow even steps that were deliberate in choice.

Bulma opens her mouth to speak but the reptile begins first, tail snapping as now his attention was sorely on the child.

"That's correct, her lack of aging is because of me. Do you want to know how long your father used my wife as a mother?" he doesn't wait for Trunks to ask. "He had a 'real' mother for two years. Two years and then I took her away, hid her in a place he could never hope to reach because it amused me to watch him struggle. I wished death against a seven-year-old boy because he dared to love MY pet. I broke him until all he was able to do was fight like a rabid mutt to keep himself alive." Frieza growls darkly, his face shifting into one of loathing. "But he never once let me forget that he would one day see her again, that he would rescue his mother from me." He seems to chuckle, eyes lifting away from leveling the hybrid with a contempt gaze. Instead, they lift upwards, like he was wistful of the memories.

"You should ask Vegeta what all I did to him; it was quite a long list."

His mother panics, zooming forward to hug her son. "Do not ask your father that! That's not him anymore." She states, holding Trunks' cheeks to keep his terrified focus on her.

"Yes, nowadays, that monkey is a hero. He has a family that felt incomplete without my dearest there." The frost demon sighs, shaking his head.

"That's right." With an easier part of the past being talked about the tinker queen joins in on his explanation. She says your name once more. "She really means no harm; she's not stealing away your father from us. She-she takes him back to a more calm and loving time in his life, Trunks. That’s his mom." The woman emphasizes delicately, noticing briefly that Frieza walks away, giving them space.

"T-then all of that was true?" The boy tries in vain to hold his tears, bottom lip quivering.

The sight makes Bulma frown, pulling her stubborn spawn into a hug. "I'm afraid it is. Your father needs her, he doesn't ever truly feel safe without seeing her. Deep down, he gets scared that he'll hurt us, turn back into that rabid animal he when I met him. But he loves us so, so much." She whispers, patting her son's back and just holding him as he absorbs this new information.

"T-that's why he does fun things with us after she leaves?"

"Yup, that's when he feels the most confident in keeping us safe." Bulma murmurs in response. One of her hands ruffles his hair back to press a kiss to his forehead.

This time Trunks utters your name. It's shaky and unfamiliar but improvement. "Can we go see her and dad? A-and Kuriza. I need to say s-sorry." He sniffs, rubbing tears away sloppily with his palm.

His mother smiles, holding Trunks' hand and walking out of the cove. No Frieza in sight, but a glance to the main event area is all they need to do to find him, once again in conversation with Beerus and Whis.

It wasn't long before you came back to the party, wearing a joyful smile on your lips. Vegeta is by your side and guiding you back to Frieza, all the while carrying the active baby Bulla.

The frost demon has to smirk at the lack of a glare on the prince's face, choosing to look elsewhere as you greet your reptile husband.

"My dearest, you've finally decided to stop neglecting me." He purrs, holding his arms open to let you waddle into his embrace. Long tail of his coiled at the ready around your hips.

You scoff at his tease, rolling your eyes. "You were fine without me." Your demeanor does change through when you spot three children dart around the buffet tables like secret spies. "Awe, I don't know how but Kuriza is having such a fun time playing with Trunks and Goten."

"Oh?" Frieza prompts, now making subtle eye contact with the flame-haired man as you watch your little lizard.

"Yeah, I didn't think was going to work when he came running to me crying about getting hurt." You coo suddenly, pointing to your playing child with all the affection of a doting parent. "Now look at him. He has friends!"

"Then perhaps Kuriza might enjoy spending the night with his new friends." Your husband ponders, guiding you to seat at the deity's table. Neither deny your visit, passing off samples of the meals they enjoyed idly.

You think the prospect is a sweet idea. Your Saiyan son however, perks, narrowing a glare on Frieza. "Trying to toss your spawn onto us, are you?" He huffs, not even flinching as Bulla pulls at small fistfuls of his hair.

The emperor continues to switch expressions, a doting smile to you and the moment your eyes are off his figure, a devious smirk to Vegeta. Like at this moment. "What ever do you mean, Vegeta? I'm only suggesting that our children's bond grow stronger by spending time together in the usual activities of a child." He murmurs, a hand clasps at his chin in thought. "Those are Kuriza's first friends."

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're planning." Vegeta snarls, irritation in his scowl. "You're sickening if you think you'll have your way."

And you're completely lost and getting a headache from trying to follow the conversation. You look unimpressed by the soft bickering they were having, arms crossing against your cheek.

The frost demon shrugs, turning his head away with his chin tilted up. "You say sickening like you can honestly judge me." That has the Prince stammering his words as his face flushes red. "I suppose you say that because it has to do with your sweet, adorable mother."

You perk up, feeling Frieza's hands cup at your shoulders from behind and question what their conversation has to do with you. A little disheartened by Vegeta's attitude as he glances away from your worrying eyes with a growl.

Beerus startles you with a slam of his fist against the table. "Leave your fetishes for private conversations. I will not listen to them while I'm indulging in delicacies." He hisses, flicking long ears back in his agitation. "Especially when it concerns her." His clawed finger points accusingly to you and you gasp. Now fully grasping what their crypted talk was about.

"Frieza!" You snap, face heated as you slap away soft pawing hands on your shoulders. "I can't believe you'd start embarrassing me like that!"

Your monkey smirks at your sighing lizard, very much like he was chosen as favorite.

"And I can see you were no help in keeping things quieter, Whis." You admonish dryly, looking over at the tall smiling man.

Said angel was happily burrowing into confectionary goods. "My apologies, but I exist simply to watch your drama unfold. It's not my place to prevent the theatrics of those you associate with. Including mine." He chuckles, not a hint of remorse in his tone.

And then, it was like a switch has been flipped in the atmosphere around you. The chilled tail swiftly tightens against your frame and Frieza lifts you easily into his arms, hopping back from where he just was. You see why as two individuals pop into existence and slam down into the deity's abandoned banquet table. Food flying all directions, plate shards, cutlery, glass and wood splintering of the table and chairs become confetti like shrapnel.

Most others are either far enough away or escape easily. Which with a party full of people used to aggressive tangles or stakes to their lives, is very natural? Unfortunately. You could hear Bulla crying and immediately squirm in the tyrant's hold to search for her. Your eyes catch her blue locks of hair, Vegeta glaring heatedly at the epicenter of the crash as Bulma plucks the frantic child from her unbreakable grip on her father to calm her.

"Mama!" Comes Kuriza's call, the small reptile darting over to you and Frieza, who has also not stopped glaring at the crater left where you just sat. He does let you down, allowing to hug the tiny, chilled prince.

"Are you okay?" You whimper, gripping the maroon gemmed child's shoulders to sway his body this way and that for a thorough examination.

"That utter buffoon." You hear Frieza hiss under his breath.

You go to ask what issue your frigid emperor has but you see what it is, emerging from the dust of the practically exploded tables. Arm in arm, laughing and grinning like the spar drunk idiots they were, are Goku and Helios. Covered in bruises, scratches, and dust.

"I wasn't expecting such an impromptu arrival, Goku!" Helios chuckles, patting the Saiyan's back heartedly before pulling away entirely to glance at the various looks of disapproval and annoyance. His tail drags lightly through the wreckage in his glee.

As a Fire Newt, Helios was the polar opposite of Frieza. Including having upbeat and upfront personalities. Their scales came in tones ranging from ashen gray to a burnt orange, some even a dark obsidian. Gems hot and bright colors to match the fire they had. Each came with twisted horns unique to each individual and pointed ears that were affixed to the sides of their heads. Unlikely the lithe forms of Frost Demons, Newts were given tough malleable carapaces adorning their forearms, calves and backs that had the same intensity of the gem in their head. Their tails were bulky more used for weight, substance, and balance than the fifth limb their ivory counterparts had, coming with fin like frills or reflective scales. It had most of its heft towards the base, fins either resting on the sides or on top of the appendage as it slims down to a soft tip gilded in solid black.

Helios was a model image of such a reptile, skin a dark pitch but glinted orange like smoldering flames in the light, tall spiral ram horns sat against the sides of his head, cresting the deep crimson of his head gem. He had an eager grin framing sharp fangs, but the look in his violet slitted eyes was not one of malice. He had a muscular physique, showing off nicely healed scars that melded well with the rest of his scales and did not distract from the pattern it had, dim lava under cracking rock, pooling at the seams. 

He was certainly a stark contrast to Frieza, who regardless of the many brawls he's withstood, never showed sign of such damage. Scars were difficult to find with how well the ivory scales healed and hid them. Likewise Fire Newts could be looked at as the Saiyans of reptilian races, only with a bizarre optimistic outlook. Goku would fit right in home with the culture.

To an extent. There were reasons why Fire Newts were a formidable race that they and Frost Demons were in close relation to each other. Both in concepts and business.

The moment the dust is settled, and the two men are more appropriate to converse with. Chi-Chi was the first to jump into action, rushing like a bull over to her happy-go-lucky husband and giving him an earful and legitimately pulling on the tall man's ear. Most of it was lost in translation thanks to how worked up she was, face flushed with the humiliation of knowing her Saiyan had destroyed an expensive table set, buffet train of food and together, the buffet train table of the deity, in front of all their friends and family.

Said deity was also foaming mad, jumping at the orange Gi wearing male with his own snarling comments. The purple feline didn't waste his words with the Fire Newt, his species was always eager to meet their end by a powerful being that had bested them in combat. Words wouldn't get through to the lava lizard like it would Goku, even if it was a temporary fix.

You could hear the amused snort come from Frieza, and like father, like son, Kuriza giggled at the idea of such a man being admonished like a child soon after. You have to sigh, casting deadpan eyes over to the snickering emperor, hiding upturned black lips with a pale hand. With the false alarm in your panic sated, you kiss at the tiny prince's crown, allowing him to run back to his new friends.

Bulma's voice rings out clear as she orders staff to regretfully to clean the disaster zone they had created, ushering Whis over to a new table and catering to the number of dishes he could recall being on the table to satisfy both him and the Destruction God. And once again, because this kind of thing was expected from Goku, his friends and family barely shake their heads in disapproval before going back to their individual conversations. Children go back to playing, even if there are curious glances toward the new reptile that Goku had brought back.

Said barbarian brightens considerably at noticing you and Frieza, violet eyes locking on the swell of your stomach as he proceeds to strut over. "Frieza!" Your name rolls off his tongue as well, greeting you both with open arms and the warmth that your tyrant lover would never allow on his face. In fact, the ivory lizard was barely straining the vacant, if not mildly annoyed look to stay of his face and not leave. His tail remains coiled around you protectively, setting his hands against his hips.

"Helios... I hadn't thought you could leave your Realm during this season." Frieza mutters dryly, the lack of interest was palpable, but his warm themed 'cousin' didn't mind.

"Festivities are to be enjoyed! It would've been rude not to show when I was invited to such an event. My people are capable of holding their own without me." The ebony reptile grins brightly, brushing dust and debris that lingered on his scales and some that got stuck within the twists of horns. "Besides, with such a useful skill, a trip back won't be more than a moment."

"It is pretty nice, sometimes I feel jealous." You sigh good naturedly, joining the conversation to help your pissy lover. Much like Goku, Helios had a way of getting under Frieza's scales. Maybe it was the sunny disposition they both possessed because Helios wasn't as selfless as Goku could be when fighting wasn't on the brain.

No, Helios was a strange mix of Frieza and Goku, the bright outlook and charm that the Saiyan had to bring others around and the dark charisma and attitude to destroy those in his path like Frieza that bent people to his strength and power. 

The brute king perks, nodding along with your statement with a friendly snort. Though his attention and therefore the conversation shifts quickly when he gazes at your obvious pregnancy. Yes, he wasn't the first to be astounded by the growth, and yes, he wasn't the first to ask. Not even the first to ask at the party. But there was also this certain unspoken rule about pregnant women that all must uphold. 

Do not touch without permission.

But given his culture, Helios was never exposed to this rule. 

"It is good to see you well and with child! I was worried your heirs would be too far apart and that the other would have an unfair advantage to the throne." Helios laughs, glancing over to the young lizard still making mischief with Trunks and Goten. They had allowed Marron and a strange trio to play along. If you didn't know better, you might have thought they were acting out brawls their dads had in the past, or what they might've looked like. Like kids playing cops and robbers or knights and villains with a damsel to save. The damsel being the strange teal colored pointy eared child that seemed to stew over the crown he was given.

Frieza had neglected to tell you much of the heated reptile's succession rights, but something felt off with that statement. It had your smile slowly disappearing as confusion hits. 

"I do hope your little one wins, so don't let other women get you down. It is a mystery as to why you'd be so gracious with another's child though." He continues, ashen palm stretching out to press against the side of belly to feel for any beats of life. "Such things will hurt your chances later; the harems will devour a kind soul like you."

Before that taloned hand settles against you, it's gripped intensely by an ivory palm. The classical emperor growls low in his throat as you're pulled back behind him by his tail, watching as the muscles in his shoulders and back tense with his mood. "Helios, keep your filthy hands away from my beloved. Your words are just as senselessly fraudulent." He murmurs, flinging the lava lizard's hand away like it personal offended him.

Which it kinda did.

Of course, such a shift in attitude only sparks the barbarian's attention. Thick tail swishing sluggishly in his eager glee. The opposite of what you assume Frieza was trying to do, you're sure. "You've forgotten your place yet again. Did all your intelligence evaporate when your horns came in?" Your husband continues, snarling so much that his usual coy persona has dropped to protect you from something you don't even completely understand.

Yes, Helios was hinting at some dark thoughts and discussions that should be left in private conversations. Unaware as he was likening it to his own home life, he has multiple wives, with multiple children. Harems, other women, children that aren't yours, each had a trigger in you and Frieza both. And he handled it different than your sobering acceptance. It was indeed expected of Frieza to have a harem, and more expected to have a female of his race to carry his lineage. But it wasn't mandatory, just outside the norm. And that raised its own questions. You place a hand against Frieza's back, sliding up to his shoulder to calm him. "What he's trying to say is, things are different for everyone and what we do, isn't like how your society works." Your smile is a bit more forced while you attempt to soothe the irritated tyrant.

Helios blinks, fingers idly scratching at his scales against his chest, a moment of understanding reaching his lavender eyes. "That's right. You Frost Demons are more inclined to monogamous couplings. I do tend to forget such details; you've been without a pairing as long as I've known you. Truthfully, gossip of your predecessor still lingers, it's more than likely the cause of such a silly misconception." He snickers, waving off the puffed-up emperor kindly. The ebony reptile took no offense to his aggrieved business partner, either too dense or too understanding of his reasoning.

Your husband settles with a scoff, turning his head off to the side as his shoulders roll back to adjust himself. Black tipped fingers drape across your hand resting there, the other pitted against his hip. "If you recall that then drill it into the space between your horns. Keep the comments about my familial relations to yourself, asking them or assuming will cost you greatly." He mutters, the growl in his throat suppressing to a silent rumble. 

The barbarian takes his leave soon after, giving you a hearty apology for the unintended scare. He was more social than his reptilian nature gave away and fluttered between conversational circles with ease and excitement, laughing boisterously with men and passing well-meaning compliments to women. And more than Frieza could stand to do at the moment, idly rubbing at his temple at the prospect of two annoying giddy warriors. 

"What happened, Frieza?" You question in a hushed tone, gaze meeting tired red ones. 

His blackened lips draws into a frown, sighing as he pulls you closer to him, locking you in a weak embrace. His hands are threaded behind your back, fingers tapping against your spine. A subtle kiss is planted on your lips, chaste but with deep meaning behind it. "One too many proddings at our children and how they were achieved." The emperor answers truthfully, just as quiet as you. 

You wouldn't fault him for snapping as he did if that was the case. And it was certainly handled better than when a group of disgruntled nobles came to voice their disapproval. It was by your order they weren't condemned when you were engaged or married. However, you couldn't prevent their stupidity from having consequences a third time, not when the comments they made were much more intimate and you were newly announced as with child. 

"It's alright, they can think what they want. We know the truth." You hums, laying your hands gently against the violet gem in his chest, almost immediately getting a low purr. "That's all that matters."

The two of you are completely absorbed in each other, that you don't notice Gohan and his wife, Videl walk up with Pan excitedly grabbing in Frieza's direction until the half-Saiyan had cleared his throat. The couple were looking a bit uncomfortable, but that was to be expected when watching a 'former' villainous entity smooch and canoodle their significant other. You glance at your sighing spouse, his grasp becoming laxer to face the conversation waiting to happen. And based on his expression, he looked like he was more interested in the oily politics of the nobles than speaking with more people at this party.

You felt touched Frieza wasn't turning them away despite these feelings. "Hey Gohan, Videl." You chirp in greeting, naturally more inclined to wave and make little motions to the child that Gohan held on his hip. Pan hadn't stopped giggling, her attention span barely picking up your nice gestures before once more indicating to Frieza and the slow swaying tail behind him. 

With exchanging greetings out of the way, Videl couldn't help but laugh at the distrusting look twisted on the frost demon's face as the toddler babbles and motions for him. "We came over to thank you for rescuing Pan earlier." She states simply, looking over at her husband who fixes his glasses.

"Oh?" You murmur, raising a brow with a glance towards your spouse, catching the flustered look on his face. A light dusting of purple lighting his cheeks at the admittance to such a kind act.

"I gotta say, it came as a surprise that you saved her, seeing as you were in quite a rush to get somewhere." Gohan states, sharing the laugh with his wife over the gleeful persona the quarter Saiyan displayed. "Is everything okay, by the way, you didn't look happy." He stumbles over, the questioning feeling strange when applied to one of his childhood obstacles. 

Frieza clicks his tongue at that observation, feeling your gaze harden on the side of his face.

"What do you mean?" You ask, leaving it to the group for anyone to answer.

"Nothing to worry about dearest, I merely took care of something that caught my attention." The lizard replies, pale hand giving your hip a gentle squeeze.

"And what about you saving Pan?" By this point, the toddler was pouting, little face red from the lack of attention she was getting. The beginnings of tears were in the corner of her eyes, her father futilely bouncing the child.

"Well, Pan tripped while he was walking by." Videl explains helpfully. "He was the closest to her and managed to grab her just in time."

"He used his tail, and now she keeps wanting to do it again." The half Saiyan admits, a weak smile on his lips that indicated his tiredness to the situation.

"Agan!" Pan shouts, picking up on her father's context. 

Now that was cute. A coo leaves your throat, one that has the tyrant at your side quickly look away from the inevitable look you would give him. He didn't leave your side, just pretended not to notice the stares and snickers that your little group were beginning to give him. 

"Frieza, you know, it's really dependable knowing you can play nice with such little kids." You murmur in his ear, a soft, teasing tone that has the early cracks of a growl drum in his chest. Your hands run up his shoulders, trying to get as close as you could with your baby bump before laying a light kiss at the corner of his jaw, despite the tightness you could feeling in it.

A groan sounds, pale fingers coming up to rub at his temples. "Fine, fine." He mutters, his other hand keeps you within his grasp as an ivory tail lifts Pan from Gohan. Which black-haired man was still surprised about, tensing lightly from seeing the serpentine appendage curl around the toddler delicately. He does let his daughter go with the gentle hand of his wife against his arm.

And Pan squirms in her excitement as she is swayed like a strange three-dimensional swing, pudgy hands clapping. The motions are slow enough to not allow the child to get dizzy from the activity, crying towards her parents whenever she could see them in her delight. Otherwise she was waving her hands or patting the sturdy scales keeping her captive in a secure hold. You laugh, glancing over at the soft looks on the child's parents. A shred of fear was there every now and then, but it far less than any times the baby spent with her grandfather. 

"I only did this at the request of my wife." Frieza hisses out dryly, relinquishing the adventurous girl back in the waiting arms of Gohan. Pan pats her father's cheeks, making him unable to respond, but his smile is enough.

"Still, we really appreciate it. You made her day." Videl mentions, her gaze lingers on you, her smile even brighter. "Let me know if you ever need anything, Gohan and I are always happy to help." 

"Thanks Videl. I'll let you know." You wave, allowing the family to retreat to their spot by the tall green skinned man. Said individual hadn't changed much of his stance, a furrowed brow that seemed more a part of his natural expression than an extension of his mood. He sat close to an empty carrier but looked up when the younger couple reconnected with him, a look of confusion, surprise and tense distrust flashing against his face at what they were telling him.

A sigh leaves you at that. "You're a lot of trouble sometimes." You mumble half-heartedly, brushing off the obvious attempts to garner more of a reaction from you with the cool kisses left against the side of your neck.

"It's more exciting that way." Is his purring response but does stop his affection with a chuckle.

Despite the party crash, the evening settles down. And with you by his side, Frieza is forced to socialize with individuals that he had previously swore merciless dismemberment to. Giving him credit, he was just as suave, and honey toned as he is when hosting his own soirees. You were able to catch up with the friends you made when you were last here, as well as acquaintances involved with the group that were mentioned to you. 

Chi-Chi, when she wasn't admonishing Goku like a child every moment he interrupted to ask about a fight with your husband, or Helios again, was giving you tips and strategies for the early motherhood life you'd be upon very soon. She was quite insistent on the values of education, citing Gohan for her source. It wasn't necessary, but Frieza did agree, mentioning the tutors that were planned and already in effect with Kuriza's education. The older woman seems to lighten up with that fact, nodding along with the lizard's description of studies that he had to take as a young prince, and the extracurricular studies he pressed upon himself when those weren't enough to satisfy him. Most of the conversation passes over your head when it comes to militaristic strategies that were used by alien warlords of old, which Chi-Chi didn't know either, but she was fascinated none the less. 

Frieza's immense knowledge is what allows him to blend so well in conversation and while most of the actual fighters that had seen him in action and fought against him were more reluctant to engage him in a friendlier setting. A lot still did give him that chance because of his silver tongue.

Piccolo refused, but so did Frieza. 

Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu had offered better dialogue than Yamcha. Mr. Hercule had been kind enough to usher you away with few words as Buu wasn't pleasant while he was eating. Your husband's grip was tight against your hip when he led you from Roshi, though you were unclear on why, the low growl in his throat left no room for you to complain. Especially since the wise ruler pulled you to another couple. Krillin, his wife, 18, and their daughter Marron. Another conversation you enjoyed having, even though 18 had a chilly disposition at the beginning.

That and a dark glare on her stern face that was, without a doubt, pinned on your ivory lizard's form. He didn't bring attention to the staring, or her clipped tone. However, the blonde woman did relax the more that you spoke. Whatever happened in the past, Krillin had put it behind him, and 18 understood and respected that. You did find it sweet that the deadpanned woman was protective of her optimistic husband. When the topic of the short man's career came up, you were surprised to hear that he was police officer and enjoyed the setting.

The bald man laughs lightly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, everyone I've worked with on the force has been really kind to teach me the ropes."

He was being humble as the fighter had accomplished a lot in such a limited amount of time. Krillin had been promoted and had gotten the whole department to raise their numbers within a month, he was such an uplifting person with a practical sense. His persistence for justice was contagious. 

And, of course, Frieza had to comment. Whether a compliment or a back-handed comment, who knows. "It's too bad you were on the opposing side, a positive outlook that boosts morale is such a difficult thing to find for my officers. I haven't found one quite as potent as Ginyu's." 

Again, Krillin handled it well, looking a bit flustered as he looks to the side. "Uh, thanks I guess?" 

"I think Ginyu would cry if he heard you were replacing him, Frieza." You murmur, hip checking your own husband. 

Your statement seems to bring the conversation back to an even place and the ending of it isn't as awkward. And just in time as Bulma pulls you away to speak with you too. 

Her conversation lingers more on some video Frieza wanted, which he seems to look forward to with malicious glee, chuckling when you asked the contents. She does try and pull technological advances and other space faring specialties that she could implement for her company from Frieza, though the tyrant gives no secrets away. He was after all in business himself and knew how to negotiate and furthermore, monopolizing an idea. Vegeta had nothing to add in the conversation besides tossing snide remarks to Frieza.

So you had the two slipping bitchy statements while you tried to maintain something normal with Bulma. 

You broke off soon after and reconvened at Beerus's new table once you got hungry. The white reptile escorting you made sure your meal was plentifully and nutritious for you and the baby. Damn Chi-Chi and Bulma for the numerous literature sources the frost demon has now to use against you.

When you were recharged, it was getting rather dark, the festive lights were more help in brightening the area of the party. Even locked in another conversation with a giddy Nappa, you could see frantic attendants trying to set up for the fireworks display that would end the party in a spectacular fashion. They were apologizing to guests quietly as they took chairs and various other items to be placed in well-defined circle. There were picnic blankets and pillows placed in the inner ring of the circle, but by far, the chairs were more comfortable by being set in a cushioned reclined lounger position.

You are finally able to reign in Kuriza who hops around your legs with the joy a child his age should have. He barely seemed winded even though he and the other kids had been playing for almost the entirety of the party. "Mama, mama! I had so much fun!" He chirps, tail waving behind him without a care. "Trunks said I could come play whenever I want at their complex!"

You can't help but giggle, rubbing your hand against his cheek and gem. "I'm so glad, sweetie." 

"Yes, excellent job Kuriza." Frieza murmurs, his shoulders tensing with his unsure feelings on what to do next. Physical affection, at least towards the prince, was still infrequent and strange to the tyrant, but with your prodding, the violet-gemmed lizard pats Kuriza's back briefly.

Effort that brought a bright grin to the young prince's face and yours.

It wasn't difficult with how loud the woman could be, but Bulma shouts to all her guests, using Vegeta as her ladder. The poor man had his eyes shut while holding his wife's legs against his chest, trying his best to fade into the background. "Hey everyone, the fireworks are gonna start soon! Grab a seat now!" 

At her call, people do usher to the seats, usually children taking the picnic blankets of the inner circle and the parents grabbing loungers behind them. It does become clear that there is an uneven ratio of chairs to people as more loungers are taken. For example, Beerus and Buu claiming and refusing to move from their own chairs once they're in them. Helios certainly conquering his own seat, relaxing back into one and crossing his arms behind his head. Many people sought after their own selves when it came a spot. Krillin sat on the picnic blanket next to 18 in the chair with Marron in her arms. The same could be said with Gohan and Videl with Pan in Gohan's arms, bouncing her in his lap. Goku sat cross legged near Chi-Chi's seat. Vegeta denied sitting on either the blankets or a lounger near Bulma. 

You felt a bit lonely when Kuriza ran over to Trunks, Goten and the small trio with yours and Frieza's permission.

And when you saw that there was only one more lounger chair available, you were unsure of what Frieza would be doing. He was above sitting on the ground like a simpleton, but you knew with his attitude so far, he wasn't going to make you sit on the ground either.

You were his empress, and he's certainly killed people for less when it came to you.

And didn't seem like you were the only person who was curious and tense about what your husband would do. The more serious Z fighters were trained on Frieza as he led you over to the lounger. 

He did not disappoint your shock, and everyone else's too, as the coy lizard gracefully lowers himself to the cushioned seat first. His long tail brushes past your thigh languidly before curling beside him. A lascivious smirk twists onto his lips as he pats his lap. "Come here love." 

Your face flushes deeply while you grasp lightly at the sides of your dress hem. The tyrant did not seem concerned at all at your audience and their growing surprise. 

"Frieza." You whine lightly, looking away from your silly (sultry) husband. This was not the time nor the place. "Are you sure?" You begin to sigh, knowing that he wasn't one to take no, your hands unfurl from the dress to lay against your baby bump. "I'm bigger than before."

It wouldn't be the first time you've sat in Frieza's lap, but that had occurred in private quarters. And you weren't pregnant back then either. But each time it had been a bit of a reversal in your head. The ivory reptile was shorter than you and had a lithe frame that held sturdy musculature. In no definition was he soft but he did feel sleek. 

The royal clicks his tongue, rolling blood red eyes at your hesitation. His tail ropes you in as he grabs your wrist to bring you closer and making it that much harder to escape. "Would you please allow me to worry about what I can and cannot do?" He was smooth transitioning you to fit nicely against his chest, grasping your hips as you settle in his lap with a quiet sigh of relief.

Lightly, you bite at your lip, looking for anything that would indicate he couldn't handle your weight. "You okay? I'm not too heavy for you?" You murmur softly, unable to relax truly as you were tense and ready to leave his embrace at a moment's notice. 

A purr starts up in Frieza's chest that you can feel vibrating against your back, pale hands idly rubbing at your hips. "My dear, if I had it my way the night would not end with you just in my lap. Having the pressure of your lovely thighs against my shoulders is a such a breath-taking dream I have." The emperor purrs, dark lips planting a nip against your shoulder. His tail twists against one of your legs when he hears a hiccup in your embarrassment. You can hear the dark snickers pouring out of his mouth at your nonverbal reaction.

"For Kami's sake, if I smell anything unpleasant from over there Frieza, I will end you!" Vegeta barks loudly, ending the quiet embarrassment of everyone who could hear and comprehend and who were eagerly wanting the fireworks to start. The Saiyan prince's face is contorted into a snarl that only fuels Frieza's laughter to higher heights of sadism. 

And it makes you feel worse, face flushed heavily in red.

Thankfully, everyone's wishes are granted as Bulma points out awkwardly the fireworks that sail in the night sky and pop in exhilarating and impossible designs. Such a sight cleanses their minds as the peace goes uninterrupted, not even Goku ruined it with his horrid need for fighting.

When the display ended, the party goers begin to say their goodbyes to each other, some deciding to stay in the off-shoot beach homes that were also stationed on the island. Frieza did not allow that to happen, its quality was poor and guides you back to the dropship to rest. He also allowed Kuriza to stay with Trunks, much to the chagrin of Vegeta. 

But Bulma helped convince him when Frieza dangled some of his rejuvenating technology in front of her. It wasn't like the blue haired woman had any reason not to let your kid stay over, and she did want them to get along in the long run. 

Because Kuriza was left to Bulma and Vegeta on the island, you found out what Frieza wanted as his favor, and why the dropship's bedroom had soundproofing and a lock. 

And did get your thighs wrapped around his shoulders before the end of the night like he mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, seriously thank you for all the support you've been giving through reading the main story Galaxy and the side pieces. I know it's been a while since I've updated any thing here and that's because I've had a real tough, emotionally depressing time during my schooling. It's hard to write when my head is floating with different thoughts and it's made it slow to progress with any stories. I'm happy that this monster of oneshot story is complete though, and that I can get back to the main story now. Let me know what you think!


End file.
